


falling back into it

by 5ambreakdown



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Pre-Canon, aka emily digs back into her not-fun questioning and pre-questioning years, eventual patrick/david because of course, it's angsty for me to write at least, kind of?, non-linear, timeline? idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ambreakdown/pseuds/5ambreakdown
Summary: a collection of drabbles for each time patrick and rachel got back together. tags will be added as needed and i'm making the overall rating t, but i'll put content warnings in the notes if/when it's needed. chapter postings are non-linear, so the timeline bounces around a bit.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. the foundations and balloons

**Author's Note:**

> i had this drabble written in my notes, but i had no idea what i wanted to do with it. then i was listening to the song and thinking about the bbq (as one does) and this drabble collection idea was born. no clue how regular updates will be or even how long i'll stick this one out, so enjoy the ride.

Patrick sang “Build Me Up Buttercup” to close out the open mic night, unaware that Rachel was there with glassy eyes and an opening heart, believing with every fiber of her being that Patrick meant what he was singing, that he was singing it to her. Patrick, so completely, blissfully unaware had picked the song because he liked it, and if his eyes sometimes wandered to Collin, his lab partner in biology, he didn’t think much of it.

Later that night Rachel knocked on his front door, a heart-shaped balloon with the words “I’m Sorry” sheepishly held out to him.


	2. regression

It was his ten year high school reunion and he wanted nothing to do with it. But he was there, standing under streamers and trying not to slip on the confetti that carpeted the gym’s linoleum floor. 

God he hated this place.

It mocked him, poked at his regrets; everytime he felt close to coming into his own, he regressed. No thanks to this place.

He met eyes with Rachel and the taunting rang louder. Soon enough, he found himself in some dark corner of the hall, kissing her like they were teenagers again.

One step forward, two steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> against my better judgement, find me on tumblr! [@5ambreakdown](https://5ambreakdown.tumblr.com/)


	3. anyone but someone

Of course they ended up at the same bar. The same, dingy, sticky, horribly lit bar. One Patrick chose because it was the last place he would want to be, especially since he was only home for the holiday break.

He just needed to be no one for tonight.

Apparently Rachel had the same idea. She looked sad, and it made Patrick’s heart clench. Then she laughed at something the bartender said, all bright and beautiful; something in his chest swelled. 

He sidled up next to her, a tentative, hopeful smile on his lips. “Can I get you a drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are in the states and eligible to vote, please vote!!! [go here](https://iwillvote.com) if you have any questions. stay safe, wear a mask, drink water. 🖤
> 
> against my better judgement, find me on tumblr! [@5ambreakdown](https://5ambreakdown.tumblr.com/)


	4. lost

White-knuckled hands at ten and two, he drove. He was scared and lost and nothing on campus felt like home.

But Rachel, she was only hours away. Rachel felt like home. 

He needed her and the comfort of a reciprocated understanding of one another.

They agreed months ago that long-distance would damage their relationship more than a break up. 

_ That’s why this feels wrong _ .

But he felt too small, wrong, without her. He knocked on her door; it flung open. Instantly, he saw in her eyes that need and hope, the very kind he was convinced drove him to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are harder for me to write, emotionally speaking. i have to dig back to a lot of unpleasant memories and feelings, but the process has been cathartic. this past week was incredibly stressful with the u.s. election and i knew working on this project would not be good for my mental health, hence the break. but i'm back!
> 
> i'm thinking a few more of these before i end with a +1 d/p
> 
> against my better judgement, find me on tumblr! [@5ambreakdown](https://5ambreakdown.tumblr.com/)


	5. adult decisions

It was a small fight. A small, petty fight that left them both pissy and on edge. He left their apartment in a huff, their old dramatic flairs rising back to the service even though they were more than a decade into this dance. 

He found himself walking - moping, really - through their town’s version of downtown. The whole thing was stupid, beneath them. He was an adult and needed to act like one. 

He passed by a jewelry store window and stopped dead in his tracks. There it was, shining in a maroon velvet box, his serious, life-altering adult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +1 coming soon.
> 
> against my better judgement, find me on tumblr! [@5ambreakdown](https://5ambreakdown.tumblr.com/)


	6. right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double drabble for the boys because i couldn't help it

The eyes staring back at him were sparkling, hopeful. His stomach flipped in the best way possible, certainty surging through him, knocking him off his chair and into David’s arms.

They fell back with graceless noises and tangled limbs but Patrick couldn’t find himself to care because he was  _ here. _

Eventually the song started over because David  _ put it on loop _ and Patrick was laughing, laughing so damn hard against his boyfriend’s neck on the floor of their store that tears started spilling out and  _ god _ they were kissing again and he was positive his heart had never been so full.

David’s hands were traveling the entire expanse of his back, kissing him because he missed this - them - too. Patrick felt it in the smallest of movements: David wanted this just as much. He very well intended on giving David absolutely everything.

Any hesitation was gone, the fullness of his love for this man forcing its way into every crevice of his being. He loved David Rose. He loved David Rose and he never wanted to do this again because he felt like he could go on loving David Rose forever, the world be damned if anything pulled them apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> against my better judgement, find me on tumblr! [@5ambreakdown](https://5ambreakdown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
